


Just you and me!!

by Keets_K



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keets_K/pseuds/Keets_K
Summary: Nothing much to summarise! Just read on to know😅
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Just you and me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps!! I'm back...please forgive me if this is not good..this was written in the midnight, to be precise, exactly at 1am..like i didn't had any idea..just wrote it with the flow of words...So apologies in advance!!
> 
> Please do give it a read guys!!

Hurray!! Finally it's weekend!!

Karman felt extremely happy that the weekend they waited for so damn long has finally arrived...coz they were hella stressed out and being humans they naturally needed some rest and of course......some romance too!!

That week was literally tiresome for both of them and they didn't had time to even talk to each other for few minutes.

Well!! That's quite sad right?!

So...coming to the present situation now!

Aman came back home soon and was waiting for Kartik to arrive. As they were not even able spend some time together, he planned to enjoy their weekend in the best ever way possible.

He got freshed up and started preparing Kartik's favorite dish for dinner.

Aman is not a surprise planning person, but tonight it's an entirely different story. He wanted to give an extremely delightful surprise to Kartik.

So, he did his best to make Kartik's favorite dish in the most delicious way and fortunately it did come really well!!

He planned a beautiful and a romantic candlelight dinner for Kartik. He already had this plan in his mind for the past 2 weeks but sadly he didn't really had any time in executing it.

Actually it's better to do it late than never doing it..right?

With that he arranged the dining table perfectly for their dinner.

And **YES**!!!!

The person for whom all of these were arranged has finally come!!!!

Aman didn't want to ruin the surprise he made, so he immediately dragged Kartik to their bedroom and said him to freshen up!

Kartik found this so weird!

What the hell is happening??....was the only thought that was going on his mind.

But still he did obey his baby's words!

When Kartik came back after getting freshed up, their living room was so dark without any lights on. He was so confused and was not able to see anything coz it was so dark!

And then he heard Aman's voice, which was louder than usual..... _Lights ko maine hi off kiya hain, darr na math, aur sambhalke idhar aaja._

For this Kartik replied.... _Kya kar raha hai baby? Lights ko off kyun kiya hain tune? Kuch dikha hi nahi de raha hai mujhe!_

 _Kuch poochna math mujhe, chup chaap mere haath ko pakadke idhar aa_... Aman said stretching out his hand to reach out to Kartik.

Still being confused as hell..Kartik caught Aman's hand and reached to their dining table.

Kartik immediately needed an answer for Aman's weird behaviour.

Suddenly a beautiful fragrance hits his nose and he immediately turns to see from where was it coming from!

And now he was able to see Aman's face too. His face was glistening so beautifully under the candlelight!

This made Kartik realise that the fragrance was coming from nowhere else but from this cute little candle which was lit up in front of him.

It was a scented candle!!

Kartik was now awestruck by this adorable arrangement made by his lovable boyfriend!!

He rushed up to Aman and tightly enveloped him in a loving embrace. Kartik was so happy that it made him cry to see such a cute arrangement made by his baby, who was never a person planning surprise!!

 _Bohot romantic lag raha hai baby!!_... Kartik finally managed to speak.

 _Haan..romantic toh lagna hi chahiye na..uskeliye hi toh maine yeh sab ko arrange kiya hai_..Aman just gave a flirtatious reply to Kartik.

 _Acchaaa!!! Aman baby... Tum kabse itna romantic hogayi??_ Kartik questioned him playfully.

 _Kyun?? Har baar tumhe hi karna hain romance? Main ek baar koshish bhi nahi kar sakta hoon kya?_ He angrily replied and turned around.

 _Awww!! Mera aman baby!!! Main bas aise hi pooch raha tha..ispe kyun gussa ho raha hain tu_ _?_ Kartik went towards aman and hugged him from behind.

 _Aman baby!!! Isse zyaada romantic aur cutest candlelight dinner maine aaj tak kabhi nahi dekha hain mere zindagi mein!!_...Kartik said lovingly by kissing Aman's cheek from behind still holding him tightly!

This made Aman so happy and ultimately he leaned on to Kartik's touch.

 _Sach mein??_ Aman questioned Kartik unable to believe him.

 _Haan baby!! Kasam se!_... Kartik said turning aman towards him.

Finally their eyes met!

And following it.....their lips met too!!

Dinner be damned!!!

They wanted to kiss each other so badly...and yes...what's so perfect than a kiss under the candlelights?!

It's just Aman and Kartik alone in their cute and cosy home after all!!

___________

**Author's Note:**

> Well...thoughts?? That's quite an absurd ending right?? I'm definitely not a good writer, so... what you guys feel about this fic?? Please do comment.. I'm dying to know all of your views on this fic! Kudos are welcome too!!!
> 
> Have a great day guys!! 🤩🤩  
> Lots of lovee❤️❤️


End file.
